


You Can't Control Who You Fall In Love With

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story coming from Blair's POV about falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Control Who You Fall In Love With

## You Can't Control Who You Fall In Love With

by Lady Q

Author's website:  <http://ladyquadress.homestead.com/ladyQsAdultStories.html>

Still Don't own them, Still very poor and I still owe the IRS

I would like to take the time out to thank Carrie the Best Beta in the whole world *HUGS* I hope you feel better soon

* * *

You can't control who you fall in love with. 

Blair looked down at the words he wrote down on his journal and smiled. 

_An't that the truth of the matter._ he thought. 

  * I mean here I was just going along minding my own business and datingevery girl.. or guy for that matter when my true love lived in the next room above mine.* 
  * Man talk about being blind as a bat* he grinned as he shook his head. 



*The day though that we both finally woke up and smelled the coffee or finally caught the clue bus was the best day in my life and I am Soo not looking back.* He smiled as he looked back down at the paper. 

*I mean that I love Jim so much that it does literacy hurt, but in a niceway you know. So I guess you can say that I couldn't control who I fell in love with but I am damn glad that I can't because that would mean that I would be with out Jim and that is something that I so don't want to be.* 

_The best part about not being able to control who fall in love withis..._ he paused in his writing. _Jim fallen love with me and loves me just as much_

The End 

* * *

End You Can't Control Who You Fall In Love With by Lady Q: ladyq@rnetinc.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
